


Not All Things Are Expected

by RoseHarrison



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Runaway, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHarrison/pseuds/RoseHarrison
Summary: Peter Parker and Tony Stark has been going strong for nearly two years. But now with high school graduation on the horizon something comes up that could tear everything apart.





	Not All Things Are Expected

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction in a while. It’s not to much to my liking but I need to post it. May update the whole thing again. Constructive criticism is welcomed but hate will be deleted and blocked. 
> 
> Also a huge thank you to my two friends @Naughtyavengers and @DuskAndDawn1234. Without you two I would’ve never had the muse or the will to write again.

Chap 1

What was he supposed to do?! Two pink lines. Two test that read pregnant. And all the symptoms to go along with it. He swallowed thickly, a hand on his belly. How could he let this happen? They’d even used protection. Tears pooled in his eyes. What if Tony didn’t believe the baby was his? 

A few tear drops fell onto the bathroom counter. His shoulders shaking as he prepared for his life to be flipped upside down. Then he heard the front door open. It was far too early for May to be home. And the only other one with a key was Tony. Shit! Splashing his face with cold water he threw the test in the trash and pushed them to the bottom as well as their boxes. Covered with other trash. 

Taking a deep breath he went out to face Tony deciding to not tell him. To fake it till he made it. Or made some kind of plan. Coming out of his room he couldn’t help but smile. Tony has brought him flowers. Tulips. Pink and purple ones. Tony Stark has brought him flowers. 

“Oh babe, they’re so pretty.” He came over and kissed his boyfriend. They’d recently came out to May. Thankfully she’d only smacked Tony once across the cheek. Of course to Peter’s horror but it was a threat. Hurt her nephew and she’d hurt him twice as hard. 

Tony smiled into the kiss; “only the best for my love.” Holding his love close. He’d been in the area and was finished with his meetings. So he decided to come by. Completely unaware that he was a father to be. Never had the thought crossed his mind. 

And Peter planned on keeping it that way for the time being. Weigh his options. And it hurt him that one of his options was to distance himself from this man. The one that he loved so damn much that it almost hurt. But a child. It was a heavy commitment. A child was a permanent tie between them. Something they created. 

“What brings you here Anthony?” Peter smiled hoping that his conflicting emotions weren’t showing. 

“Wanted to see my boyfriend. Is that a crime?” Tony said with a grin. 

“Only if that boyfriend doesn’t agree to a cuddle night.” 

Tony chuckled “alright cuddle night it is.”

Peter smiled and brought tony up to his room. Where he placed the tulips on his window seal and then turned the tv on. The one tony has so generously given him. It was huge and took up most of the wall. Had every single Disney movie known to man on it. Even some that weren’t out of theaters yet.

Changing into his pajamas he tossed tony his pair he kept here for moments like these. Peter had Tonys old MIT sweatshirt on. Sleeves a bit too long but it worked. Tony got in first and peter followed. Cuddling into Tonys side. 

He didn’t know what he would do. Would he tell tony? Should he? Or should he disappear. He knew he couldn’t be spider man for too much longer. He couldn’t risk the baby. And for all he knew Karen might be able to diagnose him. Tell that he was pregnant and alert tony. No he was going to be the one to tell him. If he did. 

Tony could tell peter was thinking hard about something. From the fact that peter didn’t say a word when his favorite movie Bambi came on. 

“What are you thinking about babe?” He asked looking down concernedly at his boyfriend. They’d been going strong for almost two years now. Peter turning eighteen only two months after their two year mark. 

Peter jumped a little pulled from his thoughts. Startled by the question. “Oh... uh... it’s nothing. Just going over things with school. End of year and exams and all.” It was a fitting white lie. He was also worried about those. Even though they had taken a back seat to his now very real baby issue. 

“I can help you study babe. It’s no problem. You’ve already been accepted to MIT anyways.” Tony reminded him gently. 

“I know, Tones.” He nodded his head. A hand laying over the arc reactor. It’s soft hum and warmth soothing. He couldn’t get the baby off his mind. He ached to tell tony right then and there. But what if he freaked? What if he didn’t want the baby? What if he didn’t want him anymore? No he’d keep it a secret he’d have to tell aunt may. She’d know what to do. 

“I love you kid, I know you’ll do fine.” Tony smiled once again oblivious to what was truly bothering Peter. 

“Love you too, Anthony. Thank you,” leaning up he kissed tony. Falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
